The Power He knows not
by Ulluka
Summary: The summer before 4th year, Harry meets a stranger and learns about his family history along with foundation of Magic. With this extra help, he is going to wreak havoc. The wizarding world of Europe is in for hell of a ride.
1. The Unexpected Summer

Chapter 1: **The Unexpected Summer**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Nothing is mine of course; I am just a minion playing in the sandbox of the JKR._

 _Mind Speech/Foreign Language, **$Parsel Tongue$,**_

 _Enjoy the thrilling ride._

 _Ulluka_

 ** _The Train Journey:_**

Leaving the Scottish summer, a train was leaving for England. The return was uneventful. Of course if one compares the last week's activities, a simple train journey will always fall short of the mark.

The roller coaster emotional journey started with the scheduled execution of buck-beak. Then came the attack of the grim. The grim dragged flame haired lanky boy to the most haunted house of the hogsmeade, the shrieking shack and that too under the murderous whomping willow. Going anywhere near willow was suicidal, he already knew that, experienced that still the loyalty didn't waver, he followed them along with his best friend. Then came the shock of life. The grim was an animagus, and when the reverse transformation was completed, the animagus was revealed to be a gaunt looking Sirius Black, the betrayer of his parent. He was ready to attack him, save his friend, kill the betrayer if possible consequence be damned. But the revelation was not over yet.

They say some people can't stop hooking their nose in to other's business. He was in middle of getting information from the betrayer along with the Professor Lupin, the hook nosed grease haired Professor Snape jumped in and started accusing Professor Lupin as betrayer also. Strange thing was how Snape knew about this impromptu meeting? But alas, he didn't think of thatat that time and he couldn't let everything slide without knowing the full story. So when Snape become unreasonable he stunned him without thinking further. Then came the story of the final animagus, the true betrayer, the Rat, Scabbers aka Wormtail aka Peter Pettigrew. How unthinking were the Marauders, if one's inner animal is Rat then even if he is your friend you should be wary of him. You never know when he is going to turn on you. He suppressed the thought thinking it's his paranoia speaking.

He was happy. He caught the betrayer who is now restrained. He had a passionate talk with his Godfather, the supposed betrayer, the prisoner of Azkaban. He chuckled thinking of the irony. The faithful grim was thought be betrayer whereas treacherous rat considered to be Hero. Still he was happy, because after all this time he found someone who was happy for him, who was happy to have him. Alas he forgot that fate was a bitch to him. The moment his god father suggested to live with him for this summer after his exoneration as the Rat has been captured, fate started her cruelty. Professor Lupin had forgotten his wolfs bane and he started transforming and all hell broke loose. They were successful in saving themselves from the bloodlust of the were wolf & kiss of the dementors by sheer amount of luck and some unknown help but the Rat escaped and his god father got captured. Another ray of happiness got snuffed prematurely.

Still he believed that headmaster will listen to his story. Then the strangest thing happened, though the headmaster believed his story but didn't help him in anyway. Snape had woven a wonderful story, Sirius Black has confounded three 13yr students and the silence of headmaster and unavailability of Professor Lupin made his story more believable to Minister Fudge, he bought the story hook line & sinker. What headmaster did though is to guide two 3rdyrs.' student to use time-turner to save the day. Isn't that a bit irresponsible? Still he had no alternative. He and his best friend Hermione had to take that responsibility as the third member of the trio Ron Weasley was bed ridden due to the broken ankle received from attack of the grim. Then he had the realization that the unknown help he had received earlier was from their future selves. He produced the biggest patronous (though he didn't have any reference to compare still it was by far his biggest one), the bright stag to repel the dementors. Then he rode buckbeak along with Hermione to save his godfather from the hasty dementors kiss. Finally, after a game of hide and seek from the guards he was successful in liberating his only family alive from being a soulless husk. Who knew that Weasley twins' product works better than advertised. The guards were silenced and distracted in a dreamy state when he rescued his god father. After 5 mins when the effect got away then the panic started. But he was proud that in 5 mins window he save his family and kept the ray of hope alive.

"Harry! Harry! Are you still in this planet?"

The screeching of Hermione brought Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived back to earth from reminiscing the past week memories. "What! Oh! Yeah, I am still here. I guess we will be arriving kings cross in 30mins or so. Right."

"Yeah, mate. You, kind of looked like lost there."

Harry chuckled after listening to Ron. "Anyway what were you asking Hermione?"

"What are you going to do in summer?"

"No Idea! Probably the same as previous ones. Though I would be happy with less drama & adventure." He grinned and slowly a laughter ensued.

"Mate! Don't forget about the World cup. I will inform you once Dad gets the ticket. Same for you Hermione. Please do add this on your planner." Ron winked.

"Ron! I don't plan everything." Hermione rebuked sternly.

"Anyway when is the World cup?" Harry tried to diffuse the ticking bomb. Of course a bomb will be doing less damage than the iconic arguments of Ron & Hermione.

"Seriously Harry! You are youngest seeker in century yet you don't know when is the world cup?" Harry shrugged.

"It's on 25th Aug. We might be leaving the same day morning for the camp site. I will send you the details over owl. Whatever might be the case we will be meeting you by Aug 20 any case. You both are invited to the Burrow for the last week of the holidays."

"What's your plan for summer Hermione? It looks like you are also excited for the world cup?"

"Of course, I am Harry. It's a momentous event of the history. Whether I like the sport or not still Quidditch is an integral part of the wizarding culture. During the world cup hundred thousands of wizard & witches come together. Different cultures, Different traditions merge together at one point. It's amazing to witness such event."

Ron was stomped. Harry was astonished about the facts. "Wow! I had no idea about all these." Harry smiled. Hermione was every bit proud of the fact that she knew the trivia about the world cup.

Finally, the train reached its destination. They got down and after a quick good byes and promise of meeting later they went through the portal back to muggle world.

"Boy! Let's go." Barked Vernon Dursely, epitome of the normalcy. Harry sighed. Now started the 2 months of the prison, he thought.

Oh Boy! Was he wrong? He should have thought that fate is not always a bitch. Sometimes she can bring a total turn around to your life and Harry was in for such a ride.

 ** _The Meeting with a Stranger:_**

The summer started same as the previous one. The moment he entered home from the station. The mount Dursely blasted. The instruction came through like hot lava.

"Boy. I want no funny business. Do you understand? Your aunt will assign your chores. You have to do it first then go back to your room. No freakishness or corrupting anyone with your types of non-sense. Understood?"

"Yes. Uncle Vernon." Harry replied almost mechanically.

"And no mixing with my Duddykins. And if I find that you are breaking rules then you will pray that you would have never born. And be sure to look your freaky owl. Any sound, any sound at all from that infernal bird. Then you will know what hell looks like."

Harry was not a coward. He knew how to take stand for himself. He knew what's right and what's wrong. What's moral and what's immoral. Still he becomes almost catatonic whenever his uncle starts berating him. Same went for Professor Snape, subconsciously Snape reminded him of Uncle Vernon. May be it reminded him of the beatings he took over the years. The insults over the years. Comparing his father to a drunkard & mother to whore. Stamping out any inquisitiveness with thorough beating. No medical help after broken ribs or arms. He was thankful for his magic. It kept him alive even though he didn't know that before his 11th birthday. Collectively it had affected his self-confidence. One thing was unique about him was, he was more stubborn than Goblin steel. No matter what happens he will not break. He will not complain these things to anyone, He will not let crumble under their pressure. He will overcome this on his own. No Never, He is not a sighed and silently took his trunk to his room.

After unpacking he fell down on his bed. The worn-out bed creaked. He looked towards the roof. The old thoughts, hopes creeped back. The wish of having a loving family. The wish of having someone to love, wish of having someone who cares for you and having a future with then. All those suppressed wished crawled back to mind and a lone tear escaped.

"Hoot. Hoot" "I am not crying Hedwig."

"Hoot. Hoot. Hoot." "Of course. I know I am strong. You can never choose a weakling as your wizard."

"Hoot. Hoot." "I know. I love you too."He caressed her feathers lovingly and both fell in deep sleep.

The distress of a wizard and his familiar got picked up by another wizard familiar pair. The said pair woke young wizard Astika, apprentice of Master Udhhava, from Bharat (Magical India) was startled. He knew he was an empathy and his familiar Chandini, the most vain Chakora (Moon Phoenix)can only feel anyone's emotions if the said person is powerful to broadcast his distress as his abilities have not been developed fully.

"Chandini. Did you feel that?"

 _"Of course I felt that. It was like a beacon of sadness. I feel like one my kind is trapped in another form. We have to help them, my wizard."_

"We will help them my friend. We might have to break some laws but we will surely help them."

Harry woke up as usual and the routine followed for next week. Cooking breakfast, weeding out the garden, taking care of aunt petunia's _preciousss_ roses, washing garage etc. etc. Unknown to the green eyed boy another wizard from different part of the world was watching him, evaluating him and formulating a plan. Astika still had no idea of how to help him. After following Harry for a week, he had a pretty good idea of what the young man has endured over the years still a niggling thought was there that it's just tip of the iceberg. He was still contemplating how to approach the young man.

 _"Why aren't you trying to talk to him directly?"_

 _"Do you think that will work? He is clearly abused. He will not trust us easily."_

 _"Then we will earn his trust. You are just wasting time. And you know that's a luxury we can't afford."_

 _"Ok. Ok. I will approach him tomorrow. Thank you for straitening me up. Chandini."_

With that simple idea a young man's life was about to change forever. The next day was grocery shopping day for Harry. He thanked Merlin for the small mercies, at least he will be out for sometime and will see the streets beyond his prison. He was engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't recognize he was about to collide with someone.

"I am sorry. I didn't meant it to happen." Harry blurted.

"Of course, young man. Accidents are never meant to be happened but it does. I am Astika."Asitka smiled and offered his hand.

Harry somehow felt normal and relaxed around the young apprentice. "Hi, I am Harry. You don't seem like you are from this neighborhood. Sorry, If I sounded bit forward."

Astika laughed at Harry's question. "No, young wizard. Indeed I am not from here. I am from Bharat." After seeing confusing look from Harry, Astika explained, "that is Magical Unified India or as per muggles India, Pakistan, Nepal, Tibet, Bangladesh. I am here for my mandatory world tour or vacation." Seeing the alarmed look from Harry after knowing he was wizard also, Astika tried to make him comfortable. He mentally called Chandini to diffuse the situation. Moon Phoenix can be vainer than the modern world glamour models and Chandini can be considered the vainest of than all and she arrived in style, doing series of acrobats. It was a good thing that it was early morning and the alley in which both wizard were conversing was empty (of course that was because of the muggle repelling charm & notice me not charm). Harry was pleased to see the magnificent bird and was mentally comparing her to Hedwig.

"She kind of looks like Hedwig, except the face." Harry blurted out while admiring Chandini.

 _"Of course She looks like me as she is a moon phoenix." Barked Chandini._ Astika laughed.

"Harry, Chandini is saying that your Hedwig is a moon phoenix."

"No, she is a snowy owl, just a snowy owl."

"Like you are not just Harry, Harry Potter. She is not just an owl."

Harry became alarmed as he never told his full name to Astika. Astika knowing full well that though Harry seems trusting to everyone in reality his upbringing made sure of being wary of everyone started explaining his knowledge about him.

"I, Astika, Apprentice of Master Uddhava, do solemnly vow that I will not harm Harry Potter. I will help him on his quest. So I swear so mote it be." The vow was accepted with a white light.

"What was that?"

"That Harry is a magical vow and the light at the end of the vow is magic accepting my vow."

"Thank you Astika for being interested in me. But what can you help me? How do you know that I have a quest?"

"Can we go to that nearest park? We are standing in the same place for last 15mins." Astika said smilingly.

Astika led Harry to the nearest play area. After sitting down comfortably on a bed of grass, Astika warded the particular area against the eavesdroppers & unwanted visitors. He explained Harry about his empathic abilities. He also told him those moon phoenixes are more attuned to their wizards, until the wizard fully accepts his magic, they do not attain their true form. He told Harry that though everyone know his history there are so many blank spaces in it, so many plot holes that one can doubt whether it's fact or just a fictional story. Astika believed that the war is still not over. One day Harry will be at the center of it. He offered Harry training for a month.

"Thank you Master Astika. I know the war is not over and I am not prepared to be in it for a near future. I have to train, I have to be strong enough to change the outcome of it." Harry said with respectfully & with conviction in his voice.

"So Master, am I? I can assume you have accepted my proposal then. But before accepting you as my student, I need something from you."

"I will try Master. If it is something I can do, I will do it."

"Promise me Harry, you will not hide your intelligence. I can feel your emotion Harry so no need of hiding this from me. If magic has given you something then be proud of it, use it. You have a dream, an ambition then do something to achieve it. If you feel that there is no one for you in this world then create your family, your own pack or coven. You can't win against world alone. Find your true friends, leave the pretentious ones. Don't hold back yourself; if someone leaves you just because you are going not what they expected then don't worry. Its life, you get some, you lose some. A cunning snake is more dangerous than a lion. At least honor your parents memory, be what you will expect of your children."

"I solemnly promise you Master. I will not hide behind the situations anymore."

Harry now was sporting a new determined look. After the discussion he left to get the grocery. He was going to train for a month with Astika at his rented apartment which was just two streets away. The only worry now was how to get away from his prison without anyone knowing. Life was just staring to be good for the green eyed boy.

 ** _The Summer Training:_**

All day only one thing was on Harry's mind. How to get away from the prison? At the end of the day he sat down on his bed thinking that.

"Hedwig. Did you know you still haven't got your true face? Did you know that you are a phoenix? And that I am holding you back to achieve your full potential? I am sorry Hedwig."

"Hoot. Hoot."

"I will do my best my friend. By end of this summer you will get your true form. But how to escape from here? Do you have any idea?

"Hoot. Hoot."

"But which friend I will give a call? Hermione & Ron are only two friends I have and they haven't written yet. I can't impose on them like this. I can't leave from here also, don't have any valid reason also I don't want anyone to know that I am training."

"Hoot. Hoot."

"I don't have other friends. You know that Hedwig."

"Hoot. Hoot."

"No need to be angry. You know that I am dense sometimes. But How can Dobby help?"

"The great Harry Potter called Dobby." With a pop Dobby came bounced excitedly.

Harry recovered from his shock quickly. "Hi Dobby! How are you? Please have a seat."

"The honorable Harry Potter sir be a great wizard. Dobby is knowing it. Dobby be well sir. But Dobby be not finding work sir. No one be interested in paying Dobby."

"I am sorry Dobby. Because of me you are in this situation." Before Dobby can protest, Harry continued. "I have an idea Dobby. How much do you want as salary?"

"Is Great Harry Potter sir be needing an elf?"

Harry scratched the back of his head. "Kind of like that Dobby. I am in a situation that needs a bit of external help."

"Dobby not needing any payment to be Honorable Harry Potter sir's elf."

"Please Dobby. I can possibly enslave you."

"Dobby want to be Harry Potter sir's elf. Elves are not slaves Harry Potter sir. We be needing the bond. Without bond we be dying slowly. We need magic to survive."

"I didn't know that Dobby. I am sorry. If you want I will bond with you. Still I will give a galleon a week. You can do whatever you want with it and you must take one day leave per week."

"That be too much Harry Potter sir. But I accept. Dobby be taking one day leave per month."

"One day leave per two week. That's final. Now tell me how to bond with you?"

"Master Harry Potter sir must be placing his hand on Dobby's head and be saying 'I accept Dobby as my elf'."

Harry placed his hand on Dobby's head and recited, "I, Harry James Potter is accepting Dobby as my elf & friend."

"Dobby accepts."

"Thank you Dobby, now on to business we go." Harry explained the meeting of Astika and his planned training and the need of leaving private drive without anyone's knowledge.

"Dobby be knowing the solution Master Harry."

"Please Dobby, no need to call me master." Harry interrupted.

"As you wish Harry Sir. Dobby can put glamour to look like you sir. Sir can finish the training and Dobby can do the works. Don't worry sir these whale muggles be not knowing anything."

"Thank you Dobby. You are a lifesaver."

"Hoot. Hoot."

"Yes. Yes. Hedwig. You are awesome. Dobby, can you sleep on this couch?" Harry pointed to the worn out couch in his room.

"Yes. Harry Sir. No problem."

Harry went on to sleep peacefully. After all this time he had a plan to follow now.

The morning came too early for Harry, yet he was excited for the new chapter of his life. By the time Harry finished his morning ablutions, Dobby had already prepared the breakfast. After the breakfast, Dobby applied his glamour & popped Harry to outside of the Astika's apartment. Astika cordially invited Harry. When Harry entered the room, Astika told him to start running on the treadmill. After a healthy 5 km run. Astika started explaining.

"Magic is like muscle. The more you use it, the more the capacity increases. Then again too much of anything is disastrous. I am going to teach you how to increase the reserve of your magic & how to be flexible. Physical fitness is a must to be a good fighter, be it magical or mundane. Then I will teach you History of the world. One who ignores history are bound to repeat it. So you must know about it. Analyzing the failures & success past, can help you in a long run. Then I will teach you occlumency & legilimency. The art of protection & attack of mind. Then each day you have to practice whatever you have learned till now in Hogwarts. I will also give you the idea of basic warding & spell crafting."

Harry was determined to learn it all. Harry had an eidetic memory but the scar on his head was blocking the formation of a full mindscape. On top of that the blood wards & the blocks to contain the dark residue from the scar was inhibiting him from magical growth. Astika was fully qualified Healer & curse breaker. While Harry was exercising Astika subtly ran the diagnostic charms to check Harry's health. He was appalled to see the result but he already had a plan to handle it. He didn't want to reveal everything to Harry. As he thought someone who knew Harry well had done this. Adding the blocks & ward so that Harry will not attain his full potential. He didn't want to break Harry's faith in society suddenly, but he will arrange it in such a way that harry will not face full brunt of the betrayal. He wanted to preserve the innocence of Harry as long as possible.

Astika continued his lecture. "There are three things that control a nation or war. Information, Communication, Resource. Control these three you control the outcome. I will teach you how to establish communication channels which are not regulated by ministry. I will teach you how to acquire information and how to be resourceful. Finally, at the end of the month, I will do a ritual to cure you of the malnutrition and any health you have." Thus started the training of Harry. While Astika was educating Harry, Chandini was transferring her wisdom to Hedwig. The ritual Astika had planned was the lynchpin which destroyed careful planning of a master manipulator.

For the next 30 days Harry's routine was same. First exercise to build up the strength, then meditation to build up the occlumency shields. Then some days for revision of previous lessons of Hogwarts, some days Ancient Runes for warding, some days for Arithmancy for spell crafting. Harry was now beyond OWL levels in practical aspect of these two subject in which previously he had no idea. Harry got an in depth lecture about History. It started with background of each magical country, the difference between them, the ruling structure and the British & European laws. He got the background of ICW, International Confederations of Wizards. Despite being named as an International Committee; it was actually comprised of mostly European & African country. The ICW promotes a healthy relation between Magical & Muggle government, which was not accepted by Eastern countries & American countries. Magical world though is in same earth but it is a different dimension. Anything that happens to mundane world is not going to affect the Magical world. This was theory evolved from India, which was accepted by all eastern countries and Americans also. But Europe never agreed on this theory. Even though during the world war two, When Europe was in war in two front, both magical & mundane. At that time the bombing of England didn't affect the Magical world. It was because it's two different dimensions. The same reason why none of the magical islands was discovered by muggles. The same reason why none of the magical areas were discovered by muggle Satellites. While European scholars thought it is because of their wards eastern world didn't agree. There were many scholars in India who had done extensive experiments regarding this, the final conclusion was had it been the wards responsible for hiding the magical world then there was no way you on same place you would be able to construct two different establishments. Just to prove this one of the Magical king of India built two temples in a forest near Aurangabad. There now stands Kailash Temple in all its glory for magical world where as in mundane world excavated Ellora caves is a world Heritage site.

Another thing that Eastern world realized early on is, everyone fears the unknown. Magic was unknown variable for muggles and one of the Indian scholar predicted that in time this fear will change to detest and hate. Magical India was one the first country that adopted complete separation early on 6-7th century, which was followed by China, Japan, Thailand & Malaysia. After the extremities by muggles on magical, the severe witch burnings, propaganda by Roman Popes Finally, in 1692 ICW forced International Statute of Secrecy by that time eastern world was self-sustained. American countries also followed the path of eastern countries instead of their European counterparts. Though eastern countries are a closed knit group, still they do not have inbreeding problems like Europeans. All magical student takes a journey around the world to meet their partner. This practice is encouraged in all of the eastern countries so as to keep new bloods being infused in to their bloodlines.

After knowing these Harry was determined to change the thinking of the British magical society. After his analysis he got to know that there is no Magical orphanage in England. Also there are less job opportunities in Europe in comparison to Eastern world. Though eastern world does not reveal themselves to the ruling authorities of Mundane world but they do business with mundane world. Of course with heavy secrecy laws. Whereas it was just opposite in Europe. There was no business transaction between muggle & magical. This somehow curtails the job opportunities. Europe was becoming stagnant where are Eastern & Americans were thriving. European were first to invent floo service in 13thcentury and they stopped there. Eastern countries never used floo, they preferred the connected portals, vanishing cabinets. But after the floo invention, they went one step further to create long distance portable communication devices. Astika gave instructions to Harry how to create one. These Rune engraved crystals were not only capable of transferring voice but also the live pictures. Harry was simply amazed by it.

Astika was a Parsel-mouth. He was able to remove the stigma from Harry's brain. He also trained him in some Parsel magic. Harry got an in depth lecture about Parsel wards & healing spells. He became proficient in healing spells. He has to learn runes in depth first before trying the varieties of Parsel wards.

Astika made friend with Dobby also. Each weekend was holiday for Harry to get recharged. The same was for Dobby. But instead of taking a leave, Dobby went to Astika to know about how he can help his master. During this month Dobby learned how to speak properly. As a former Malfoy Elf Dobby knew inner workings of Magical Lords. Astika refined that knowledge so that it will help Harry in long run. He also instructed Dobby to check whether Harry has any property or not. House elves has a different brand of magic. They sometimes are capable of doing extraordinary things. Dobby searched for any property Harry might have or not through his bond. When he arrived at Potter castle, the potter elves were happy to see Dobby. Dobby promised them he will bring his master as soon as possible. The foremost thing that Harry learned was not to take anyone by face value. Don't trust easily. Don't believe anything from single book or text. To make his point across, the travelling wizard gave Harry multiple books of History as example, in which each book were contradicting each other. Astika cramped as much knowledge he can give to Harry in that short amount of time. He knew even if Harry forgets something now, after his mindscape id repaired, he will again get back the knowledge.

At the end of the month, the quintessential Gryffindor has been moulded in to perfect blend of all four houses. The bravery without stupidity, Hunger for knowledge without obsession, hard work, Cunning & Resourcefulness, the perfect model student of all four founders. Astika prepared his room for the ritual. On the 14th birthday Harry was going to be reborn again.

"Harry. This ritual is for mending any health issues you might have. So for your broken bones, it's going to restructure it. So it's going to hurt like hell. After the ritual you might be sleeping for some days and I will not be there when you wake up. So this is good bye from me. I hope you will be successful in your quest and someday you will come to India to meet me." Then Astika opened an box and told Harry to put his hand over it and then to go in meditative trance to reach his magic. After doing the same two beads and one wood got stuck in to Harry's hand. "Harry, after doing the ritual, your magic might change, so if you fill your wand is not behaving properly then go to Ollivanders and give him these two items to make a wand. I would suggest using a feather from your phoenix & binding it with your blood. It would be more responsive to your magic. This is my gift for you on your birthday. Happy Birthday Harry."

"Thank you Master. I will make you proud." Harry replied defiantly. Astika nodded and started the ritual. The dark residue was a part of soul. Removing it might be difficult for a common wizard but for Astika it was a game. But the only thing Astika didn't calculate was the blessing of the Magic & Fate. The soul was removed but Harry gained a valuable gift from the magic which became an ace in the hole. Each of his broken bone was restructured; the basilisk venom & phoenix blood also gave unique gift. After five excruciating hours Harry stopped convulsing.

"Dobby, Move Harry to his actual home. The castle might help me to recover earlier. Help him and guide him my friend. He will need you more than you can imagine."

"I will do as you have suggested Master Astika. Good bye Master. I hope your journey will be successful."

"It has already been successful my friend." Astika said smilingly.

One month of training by a wizard across the sea changed whole future of a nation. Fate was being bitch to Harry but finally gave a gift which changed his life for the best. Unknown to him, the higher sentient beings were able to gauge the change in the stars. They were waiting for their lord to accept his destiny.

V

(o o)

( V )

...m.m...

 ** _AN:_**

 _This is the end of the first chapter. Next chapter is about the next month of summer holiday, quidditch world cup and journey back to Hogwarts._

 _Thanks for reading._

 _Ulluka_


	2. The Arrival of the Lord

**Chapter 2: The Arrival of the Lord**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Nothing is mine of course; I am just a minion playing in the sandbox of the JKR._

 _Mind Speech/Foreign Language, **$Parsel Tongue$,**_

 _Enjoy the thrilling ride._

 _Ulluka_

 ** _The Return to Potter Castle:_**

The healing of the physical aspect was easier for Harry. The real struggle began after the removal of the wards, magical blocks and the dark residue. The internal magic started fluctuating. The moment Harry came back to Potter Castle, it became lively. All the elves shared their brand of magic to stabilize their lord. Slowly his magic started repairing the damages done over the years, every type of damage. Be it physical, emotional or psychological. Magic itself rewrote every cell of Harry James Potter. He got the front view seat of watching his life from an outsider's POV and the questions keep coming. The analytical part of his mind started taking notes.

Why no-body questioned when he was placed with muggles? Does an ancient family like his not have any relatives, that too in Britain where inbreeding is at its highest? Why everyone accepted that He defeated Riddle not his parents? How come no-one ever investigated the background of pretentious Lord Voldemort? Are pureblood so stupid to follow anyone? He didn't have any contact with magical world then how everybody knew how he looked like? Does magical world not care for its child? How come no one checked up on him? Why the great Dumbledore never visited him after placing him with his aunts'? What was the need of shouting muggles & way to platform, when you had 5 children who knew all about magical world, and what about breaking of statute of secrecy? Why Hagrid never told him the way to enter the platform? If all Slytherins are so bad, then what's the need of teaching them at all? Why the obstacles to prevent a Dark lord were defeated by a trio of first years? How come no one figured out the Slytherin's monster? Why to give a third year a time turner, for changing an event when you are in position to reverse them without all the adventure? Why a Chief Warlock didn't requested trial for Lord of ancient house? The most important of all, Why Riddle targeted him? Why there was no backup plan in case of attack? If it was there how come it didn't get activated?

After seven days of slumber Harry woke up as a new person. He still remembered the abuse, but already made peace with it. He now had a healthy dose of paranoia. The eidetic memory was repaired and his mindscape was working overtime to commit the knowledge he had learned till now.

 _"Good morning. Sleepy head. Rise and shine. You have a world to conquer."_

"Hello. Hedwig. Woah! Your true form is astonishing. Wow I can understand you fully, no fragmented images. I love you Hedwig. But where am I?" Harry spoke while ruffling Hedwig's feather and looking around from his soft bed. A series of pops later the room was full with elves.

"Good Morning Master Harry, I am Tipsy. We all are potter elves."

"You are Potter castle, Master Harry." Dobby supplied.

"Thank you Tipsy, Thank you Dobby. I didn't know we had a castle. Is there any paintings of my parents, Tipsy?" Harry asked softly.

"No Master Harry. It got destroyed in Godric's Hollow. But we have paintings of all previous Lord & Ladies. I can show you the Lord's Chamber after breakfast. You have to eat a proper meal before any work." Tipsy said sternly.

"Of course, Tipsy." Harry grinned.

Harry had a full course English breakfast. "Thank you, guys. It was one of the best meals I have ever had." Harry thanked the elves. All elves were ecstatic to please their master. After the breakfast Tipsy, gave Harry a quick tour of the Castle. Harry remembered the ward room, where he changed the ward & access list, the duel room, the library which can rival the Hogwarts library and finally, the Lord's Chamber.

"Welcome Son, to the Castle." Said an aristocratic looking painting.

"Hello. I am Harry Potter. I am sorry for not having the privilege of knowing the names of the forefathers." Harry said shamefully.

"It's not your fault Grand Son. I am Dorea Potter." She said in a singsong voice which had an underlying stillness to it. Then she pointed to the portrait who had spoken before, "and he is my husband Charles Potter, your Grand Father. We all heard about your living conditions from Dobby. It's outrageous that Albus Dumbledore tried to put you in harm's way. Having said that I am proud of your achievements. Trolls, Basilisk, Dementors, though I would have preferred not facing them still you have defeated them. We are proud of you."

"Thank you, Grand Mother." His eyes were shining with gratitude and love. He then started having conversation with his forefathers. Potter's were secretive clan. They had intermixed their bloodline with Peverell, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hupplepuff, Black. Though it was not intentional but it was beneficial to them. They were a big clan but the war with Grindelwald & Riddle dwindled down their numbers. They never trusted anyone fully without the magical treaty. Longbottom, Bones, Greengrass, Patil all had magical treaties with Potters. Potters never took part in active politics until Charles Potter, who was Chief Warlock for a period. He was a political powerhouse. Potters invested heavily in businesses. They were the player behind the shadows. They were the only family who had an alliance with Goblins which predated the Ministry rules. Potters were kind to their allies but were ruthless to their enemies. Many clans were perished at the hand of Potters. Founders actually borrowed their motto. _"Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus. Never tickle a sleeping Dragon."_

For the next three days, Harry learned everything he could about his family and how to be a true Potter. He started the dueling under the guise of the first Dueling champion of potter family, William Potter. Any Hogwarts level spell he gave to Harry, Harry performed it on first try. It was like he was just revising the spells. Harry discarded any thoughts behind it thinking it is the side effect of creating the mindscape. How wrong he was? After two days of training, Harry felt that his wand is acting up, he scheduled a visit to Diagonally and Gringotts to fix his wand issue and to take the lordship of the potter family.

During that distressed night, Fate had granted two strange meeting for Harry Potter. First meeting gave Harry the idea how to win the war and the second meeting gave Harry allies to achieve his goals easily. Harry not only got allies, he got lifelong friends and family in them.

 ** _The meeting with Lost Family:_**

Magic doesn't have limit. If you have the will to achieve something, Magic will provide a way, but of course it will judge you with your merit. Human are fickle in nature, they sometimes say many things even though they don't actually mean it. But for that specific moment if your will to cause harm overshadows the intent then Magic can do destructive steps to fulfill your will. That's why Magical world always used the flowery language, so that it will give time to collect your thoughts. It helps everyone to have greater control of their actions. It might sound like medieval time but it is the way magic understands. Everywhere outside the Europe made sure that the new bloods entering magical world understands this. So that they can fully adopt the magical culture, but Europe was fragmented on this particular topic. As a result many muggleborns thought Magical world is backward where was the truth is almost opposite to it. The magical world always enjoyed the cream of the technological inventions without the side effects. There was no pollution as they didn't use any organic fuels, no threat of mass extinctions due to nuclear attacks. No threat of radiation or global warming. They still had the communication devices which are still not available for muggles. They had their own version of broadcasting service. Not only in terms of technology but also the healing department of Magical world was miles ahead of their muggle counterpart. Almost there were no muggle diseases that cannot be cured, only the some of the magical diseases still not curable. Dragon Pox was one of them, Lycanthropy was another example. The only part that Magical world was missing was the cooperation between different countries and for Europe the cooperation between different Magical Races. In Eastern world every Magical Races which are sentient enough took part of the Magical government, but Europe thought of them as just more than beasts. In China, Dragons were considered as treasury of knowledge, they have their own sanctuary but in Europe the Dragons were breed like Cattles. Astika had provided an extensive knowledge about the sentient beings so that Harry will not disrespect them unknowingly. One of such races was Goblins. The warrior turns Bankers were a vicious race. For them Honor and Profit were most important. And Harry knew exactly how to handle them.

Harry didn't floo directly to Leaky Cauldron but he took a House Elf express to outside of the Cauldron. His appearance has been changed much after recovering from the ritual. On top of it, he had found that he was a metamorphamagus. It was a predominant Black trait along with the Parsel Tongue. His grandmother was ecstatic after knowing this. Still Harry didn't manipulate his facial structure as it was not needed for this occasion. Harry thanked Dobby for the ride; it was much pleasant experience than the floo travel which he disliked. Just before entering the bar, he saw Professor MacGonagall with two new students, a boy & girl. He grinned thinking of the letter he had received from his favorite professor.

 _flashback_

 _After meeting his grandfather and grandmother, Harry roamed around the Lord's Chamber. It held many achievements of previous Lords. On one of the file he found the result of his father & mother, along with his grandfather & grandmother. His Grandfather had scored 8 OWLS & 7 NEWTS all outstanding except the Potion, in which he had scored Exceeded Expectations. His grandmother was an outstanding witch; she had scored 11 OWLS & NEWTS all outstanding. She was the top healer of her time. He had always heard that his father was a prankster so his result actually surprised him; He had 10 OWLS & 8 NEWTS. He had distinction in Transfiguration, Dreadful in Potions though, rest all were out standings. His mother was truly brightest witch of her year. She had 12 OWLS & NEWTS each all outstanding and distinction in Potions & Charms. Harry was now resolute to honor his parents. He also read the journals of his parents. He got to know that Professor MacGonagall was a family friend. She was the god-mother of his father & very dear friend of his grandmother. He also remembered the night when the Great Albus Dumbeldore left him outside of his prison and how MacGonagall vehemently opposed that action. Also his grandmother advocated on behalf of his head of house. _

_"Son, it's easy to blame someone but before putting the blame you should analyze whether you are putting the blame at correct person or not. Almost everyone worshipped Dumbledore. It was like that man can do no wrong. But having said that you should listen to Minnie's reason before blaming him" He wrote a letter to his honorary grandmother and he needed answers._

 _Professor MacGonagall,_

 _Thank you for all the help you have given me over the time. I apologize for not applying myself to school studies. It must have been hurting you to see the son of your God Son performing so poorly. I have decided to honor my family by being what I should be. So I am requesting of changing my electives to Muggle Studies, Ancient Runes & Arithmancy. I am dropping Divination. If possible I will be appearing the exam for all three subjects so that I can join the 4th classes instead 3rd year._

 _Though I have a question grandmother, why you abandoned me and never acknowledge me? Am I that repulsive or freak for you?_

 _Your Grandson_

 _Harry James Potter_

 _The next morning Harry got the reply. He was teary eyed after reading it. His grandmother had a smug looking grin, which told that she was right about his friend. His grandfather was radiating anger because of one manipulative old bastard._

 _Dear Son,_

 _I don't know how you got the information, but I am glad that you did. You have no idea how much it pained me to see you in front me but not able to hug you. Mind you, you were pretty huggable from the day you were born. I was under the oath from Albus not to seek you first until you approach me. I don't know why I gave that oath but it was a big mistake. I love you, Harry. Don't ever forget that. About making your parents proud, Son you have already made them proud. But it doesn't hurt to do more in academic section._

 _I have changed your electives. I want to see the improvement in your grades also. See you soon son._

 _Love,_

 _Grandmother Minnie_

 _Harry was happy having found someone from his family._

 _End of flashback_

"Good Morning. Gran Minnie." Harry said cheekily. For the first time Professor Minerva MacGonagall left his professionalism. She ran and hugged Harry.

"I am so sorry Harry. After your letter I analyzed my behavior towards you. I am so sorry for my action. It will never be repeated Harry, This I vow." Minerva told with conviction on her voice.

"Gran, you are embarrassing me. I love you but these students don't need to see it. They will never accept you as stern teacher otherwise." Harry replied grinning.

"Young man! I can show you how stern I can be." Minerva replied with faux anger.

"Hi there! I am Harry Potter. I am also a student of Hogwarts. Welcome to magical world." Harry introduced himself.

Both kids were astonished by the scene played out in front of them. Finally one of them found her voice to reply. "Hi I am Natalie MacDonald & he is Dylan Reynolds. We are from St. George's orphanage. I am happy to make your acquaintance sir." Natalie replied with a formal voice.

"It's my pleasure kids. And I am no sir. Please call me Harry. Let's go to the Diagonalley"

Minerva smiled seeing the byplay. All four of them entered through the entrance behind the bar. Minerva tapped the correct bricks to open the entrance.

"Welcome to Diagonalley." Harry said mimicking Hagrid's voice. Both kids were in awe of the magical world.

"Gran Minnie. I have some work in Gringotts. I guess you are heading to the same place." Minerva nodded. "Excellent. Let's go together. I don't know why, Natalie seems familiar to me. Can I have your permission for the heritage test? I will sponsor it of course. Plus I was in the same situation once, even if it doesn't reveal anything still I want to give them a family. I don't want to go through what I have experienced." Harry told in hushed voice.

"Ok Harry. I can see the resemblance of her with potter family. I guess you suspect that also. And we will be having the talk regarding your past." Harry nodded affirmatively. "Very well. Kids let's go to the wizarding bank Gringotts." Minerva told in her no nonsense professor tone." All four of them entered the bank. Harry had dressed properly as his station demanded. With acromantula silk robes, and tied down long hair he was epitome of an Ancient & Noble house heir.

"Wealth & Honor to you Master Griphook." Harry told to the nearest teller.

"Wealth & Honor, Heir Potter." Griphook replied. He was astonished that someone was showing them respect though again Potters were exception to every rule.

"We need three heritage test arranged and I need the arrangement to take the headship of Potter family. And I need to hire goblin beast rendering service. And I need a discussion with Potter account manager."

"Of course. Heir Potter, It can be arranged. Please come through this way." He directed Harry towards a narrow stairs. He faced Minerva ad said," You three can wait here for a bit Professor; I will come back once the arrangements are done." Minerva nodded.

Griphook & Harry entered office of Barchoke account manager of Potter & Black. Griphook introduced both with each other.

"Well met Maater Barchoke. I thank you for taking care of the my estate on my behalf. Potter family thanks you for your action. Due to the unforeseen circumstances, I was not aware of my heritage. I apologize for any slight towards Goblin nation due to my unawareness." Harry explained.

"Well mate. Heir Potter. I do understand those unforeseen circumstances. Some manipulative old bastard, pardon my language, thinks that he is beyond any law." Barchoke replied calmly but the steeliness in his voice was giving an eerie vibe.

"Let's proceed with your Heritage test, and then we can discuss the business." Barchoke told in a businesslike manner. He brought a runic bowl, dagger and linked parchment. Harry knew about the Heritage test from Astika. He picked the dagger and cut his palm. He began pouring blood in to the bowl. The bowl was linked with the Goblin Magical Ledgers. It verifies the magical signature of every wizard that has done business with any branch of Gringotts ever. After twenty one drops of blood, he stopped the blood flow. The parchment started writing. Harry knew he will be heir to multiple families but never knew that the number is so high.

 _Harry James Potter_

 _Heir of Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter_

 _Heir of Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell_

 _Heir of Most Ancient and Most Noble House_ _of Gryffindor_

 _Heir of Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Ravenclaw_

 _Heir of Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Hupplepuff (Secondary)_

 _Heir of Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin (Magical)_

 _Heir of Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black (Secondary)_

 _Heir of House Evans(Secondary)_

"Master Barchoke. Please do a full audit of these accounts. I need the headship ring of potter now. I will be leaving you the memory of slytherin's beast that I have slain so that you can put an estimation of price it can fetch. And I need your magnificent money pouch linked to my account. I guess it is manageable."

"It will be done Heir Potter. Please draw your memory in this crystal. I will write to you once my team is ready for rendering. Can you please let me know what the beast is exactly?"

"Excellent. It was a Basilisk and it was almost 70 feet long. I had to kill it a year before." Harry said casually. Barchoke was surprised but it didn't show on his face. Harry continued," Now Can you please perform two more heritage tests?" Harry requested.

"Of course. Heir Potter. It will be done." Barchoke thought, the young wizard is really unique. He was certainly the wealthiest wizard of Britain yet instead of common wizards who treat Goblins as filth he was treating them equally. He ordered Griphook to bring the young charges for heritage test.

Natalie & Dylan were excited. It was there chance to escape from that god forsaken orphanage. The bullying, name calling, being treated as freaks will be stopped at least for 9 months a year. Then they met Harry, who was so kind to them. He explained any questions they asked without being irritated. They couldn't hear what he said to professor but from seeing the afterward grateful smile of professor they thought it will be good only. Both of their parents died, no one knew how. They were each other's rock. They supported each other and will do so. Like every orphan, they also had a dream that someone will come one day to claim them as family. What they didn't know that magic is fulfilling their wish today. They followed Professor MacGonagall to a wider office. After seeing the dagger & bowl they both gulped.

"Don't worry kiddo. It's not going to hurt. I have done this just now. You have to just cut your palm and pour 21 drops of blood in to the bowl. Then the parchment will show if you belong to any magical family or not." Both kids were brightened after listening this. "Also I want to highlight that even if you don't belong to any magical family, I want to be you brother, that's if you want me to be." Harry was impressed by both the kids. He was not a full empath but he had the ability to judge the emotions. They both had the same emotions as he had once. The wish of having family & recognitions without taunts or beatings. He had already accepted both of them as families.

"What's in it for you? No one does anything without their profit. We are grateful for the offer, but why us?" Dylan asked. He was happy that someone was accepting them but he had to be sure that this is not a dream. They didn't want to raise their hopes. Natalie also nodded his head having the look in her eyes, asking "Why us?".

Harry laughed. "Gryffindor. That boy is going to be a Gryffindor for sure Gran Minnie." Minerva chuckled at his antics. "I was in the same boat kiddo. Sitting on the lawn of my aunt's, I used to think why there is no one to help me? Why I have to the punching bag? Why God took away my parents? After each beating at the hand of my uncle I used to think why no one cares for me? I know what you are thinking kid. Why a stranger is helping us? I see myself when I see both of you. No one helped me, I will be damned if I don't help you. You want to know what I want out of this, I want a family, and I want a brother & sister to spoil." Harry told emotionally. Everyone was in the room was crying. Harry suddenly found himself surrounded by three people.

"I am always there for you, Son. I had no idea this happened, else I would have gutted those damned Dursleys like fish and would have hanged that old bastard with his beard." Minerva was crying.

"Language. Gran. There are young ears here." Harry told with faux seriousness. It lifted everyone's mood for a moment.

"I am sorry brother. I had to be sure." Dylan replied. " We accept your offer." They told the last line at the same time.

"Hey. Kiddo. Don't worry. I understand." Harry hugged both of them and ruffled Dylan's hair lovingly.

"Master Barchoke. Sorry for all the sappy business." Harry said apologetically.

"Think of nothing Heir Potter. You are indeed a unique wizard."

Dylan went first and cut his palm. After him Natalie performed the test. They both saw their parchment. Natalie's face brightened where Dylan was little sad. After seeing Dylan's parchment Natalie was sad.

"What happened kids? What's the result? Barchoke?" Harry asked worriedly.

"It's nothing bad heir Potter. I don't want to ruin the surprise you see it for yourself."

 _Natalie MacDonald_

 _Heir of Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter (Secondary)_

 _Dylan Reynolds_

 _Heir of House Evans_

"Wow. You both indeed are my family." Harry said excitedly and hugged both of them.

"Both?" Natalie & Dylan asked at same breath.

"My mother's maiden name was Evans. So Yes, We are family. Gran Minnie We will be leaving for Potter Castle. Minerva understood. "I will accompany you." She stated.

Natalie & Dylan looked at each other and both blurted at same time, "We are cousins." Both were too happy. They have a family now and both are having the same family. Really Magic is amazing.

Barchoke came with a box. Harry picked up the headship ring. The headship ring had many protections including the alerting against mind probe, poisons & mind altering potions.

"Here is your money pouch Heir Potter. I guess you have a family to spoil now." Seeing the apprehensive look on the kids Barchoke continued, "What your new brother has not mentioned till now was He is one of the wealthiest & powerful wizards of this island."

"Family is the most important wealth Master Barchoke." Harry replied.

"Well said Son. And we must be going now." Minerva said.

"I will notify you once my team is ready Heir Potter. May your wealth grow and your enemies cower before you."

"May your blade never taste defeat & always bring profit for you." Harry replied to Barchoke.

All three siblings smiling left Gringotts. Harry ordered three completely new wardrobes for him, Natalie & Dylan. All the fashion tips from his grandmother helped. He personally removed any eye-catching extravagant color from their robes. He selected highest quality robes for them. He didn't give both the kids any chance. He explained any questions they had. Both were really excited after learning about quidditch. After the robes, they all entered to quality quidditch supply, He bought two Nimbus 2000 broom for them. Minerva protested first, but could not resist the pouting of three children who are almost his grand children. Harry left them at Flourish & Botts to buy the books. While at the mean time he went to collect the potion ingredients from apothecary for all of them. He was happy at the proceedings of the day. But the day was not over yet.

Neville Longbottom was not weak or coward but against brightest witch of the year & family of 4 brothers it takes a lot to stand. He had grown up knowing the story of Harry Potter and how Potter & Longbottom alliance is one of the oldest alliances of Magical Britain. The one thing that really struck him was that they are both god-brothers. Lily Potter was his god mother while Alice Longbottom was Harry's. He had heard muttering of his Gran that how because of the meddling of Albus Dumbledore they are not in same room and growing up together. He had tried to be friends with Harry but was unsuccessful at each juncture. He also got threat not to mingle with Harry as he is just a squib. How wrong everyone was? Neville had not expected to meet Harry today but it had happened just outside the apothecary.

"Heir Longbottom." Harry told politely.

"Heir Potter. It's good to see you." Neville was surprised, Harry had never used formal language, it's like he detested everything magical and thought of Magical world as medieval world like many muggleborns.

"Heir Longbottom. I have done a great disservice to House Longbottom by not acknowledging alliance till now. The only excuse I have is I had no knowledge of this. Can you forgive House potter for its transgression against house Longbottom? Can you forgive me my brother? "Harry told with all his sincerity. He wanted his brother back It was his fault that he could not protect his brother from all the name calling. It was his entire fault.

"Brother. You know. We are god-brothers. Oh Gran is going to be so happy."

"Yes Brother. Can you forgive me?"

Neville had a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Of course. You are forgiven my little brother." He replied hugging Harry dearly.

"Little. You are just a day older Neville." Harry said shaking his head. "I want to meet Gran also. I should have known better. I should have investigated my heritage. But I had no idea there are so many things in Magical world."

"No Idea? What do you mean you had no idea? Dumbledore pacified my Gran saying that you are training hence could not join us each time when she requested to visit you. You are saying that is not true?" Neville was angry now. He lost years with his brother for nothing.

"You have no idea how wrong you are my brother." Harry then bought his potion ingredients and gave a short version of his life including his summer training & today's event.

"Oh Merlin! Gran is going to be so angry. So where is our new family?"

 ** _The rest of the Summer:_**

Both brothers left for the bookshop. While the brothers are reacquainting themselves with each other, a momentous event occurred in the bookshop. Minerva left the bookstore, leaving the first years to explore it. Both kids collected their school books first. It was when they were passing one bookshelf; they saw books about Harry Potter. Harry Potter and his amazing feats over the year. One of the girl with blond hair & blue eyes was absolutely gushing about Harry. "He is so brave, noble & handsome." She was muttering over and over again.

Both kids were thinking the same thing may be there was another Harry Potter with same name as his brother because his brother didn't say anything of defeating Nundu or Dragons. The picture is not the same also. There were some similarities but it was not exact replica. "Excuse me. Is there more than one Harry Potter?" Natalie asked the blond girl.

The girl looked at both of them in appalled horror. Like both had done some unforgivable act. "There is only one Harry Potter. He is the last of the Potter. He is a prince."

Natalie & Dylan nodded in agreement. Of course their brother is a prince but the books are wrong. "But he has not done any of these things." It was Dylan who replied.

"How do you know that?" The girl countered.

"Because he our brother. He doesn't exactly look like that also." Natalie replied.

"Wait Harry will come in some time. You can ask yourself. I am Dylan by the way."

"Hi I am Natalie. We are both first years at Hogwarts."

She was skeptic of the duo. But still had agreed to wait for their brother. "Hi I am Astoria Greengrass. I am also joining Hogwarts this year." The moment she finished her introduction, a voice heard from their behind which Astoria thought was angelic, and just behind him was standing Harry Potter & Heir Longbottom. She recognized Heir Longbottom from some Christmas party. The duo was correct, Harry Potter is different from the book and he looks more handsome. Astoria was lost in her thoughts.

"Hey Kiddo. Hey Princess. Are you done? And who is this lovely lady?" Harry sat down on his knees, "My Lady, I am Harry Potter. Can I have the privilege of knowing your name fair maiden?" Astoria was swooned of her feet. Still she extended her hand and Harry kissed her hand as the tradition dictated.

"I am Astoria Greengrass, Heir Potter. It was a pleasure meeting you."

"The pleasure is mine Miss Greengrass. I didn't have the opportunity to have the acquaintances of Heiress Greengrass due to some unforeseen circumstances. I am really grateful meeting you. Can you do me a favor of passing my apology to Heiress Greengrass, I will make sure to make up for my mistake."

"Of course. Heir Potter. I will do it."

"When did you turn in to a Casanova, little brother?" Harry snorted uncharacteristically. "Hi Natalie, Dylan. I am Neville Longbottom, this whelp's big brother. Welcome to family." Harry murmured it was not more than day only. "Hello Miss Greengrass. It was a pleasure meeting you."

"The pleasure is mine Heir Longbottom."

"While this is well and good, but we have questions for you brother." Natalie told sternly. She thought his brother has hidden something from him.

"Have you killed a troll?" Dylan started the barrage of question.

Before Harry can answer Neville answered. "Yes"

"Dark Wizard?"

"Yes."

"Basilisk?"

"Yes."

"Dementors?"

"Yes."

"Nundu? Dragon? Acromantula?" Astoria could not help herself asking some also.

This time harry replied "No, No, Yes, but only a small number of them. But why are you all asking it?"

"So you mean to say these books are correct?" Natalie was on rage now. She thought how come his brother lied to her.

"Which books?" Then Harry saw Harry Potter series. He browsed through the title and was shocked.

"These are lies. How come you never told me Neville, How come I didn't know? They are selling lies?"

"We will handle this brother." Neville pacified his brother. Harry's anger was rolling off in waves. All were awestruck with this. Neville managed to cool down Harry.

"But you said you have defeated Troll, Basilisk dementors." Astoria asked.

"That's right Miss Greengrass, while I have done those deeds but not in the same manner the books have described. I knocked down a troll at 11 yrs old not while I was 5 yrs baby. The same goes for basilisk and dementors. I had to do those acts because someone's life was on the line. I had to act fast and there was no one for help."

"Then you are still a hero. Heir Potter, a lot better than the books. I am happy to meet you. Dylan, Natalie, I will meet you guys on the train. Can I write to you guys?"

"Of course. Astoria, we will be happy to have the correspondence." Dylan replied with manners imitating Harry.

Harry laughed internally. After leaving the book store, all four of them went to Magical Menagerie for buying a pet. Harry told Minerva to wait at Cauldron; they will come after finishing everything. Minerva agreed, she was feeling tired and was in need of a drink after all the excitements.

"You can choose anything. Hedwig is there to carry your letters you asked nicely, so don't think of buying owl only." Finally Natalie chose a magical crup & Dylan chose kneazle. Harry himself felt drawn towards 2 eggs. He asked the owner about the eggs, the only reply he got that it was there for ages. He paid and moved ahead.

"So guys, the last thing remained is the wands. Let's go." Neville said excitedly. He had never been to Ollivanders. He was still using his father's wand.

"Welcome Mr. Longbottom, I was hoping to see you 3yrs back."

"What do you mean, Mr. Ollivander?" Harry asked

"I didn't get my wand brother. I am using my father's wand. And it seems I am not worthy of magic."

"That's bullshit. Wand chooses the Wizard, as the wizard changes so do the wand. My wand is not working for me now does that mean I am not worthy of magic? All of us are going to get fitted with a wand today."

"Well said. Mr. Potter. You are of course correct. It's the wand that chooses the wizard. What happened to your wand Mr. Potter? It was a unique combination, Holly & Phoenix feather 11 ¾ inch nice and supple."

"It seems my magic has changed, Mr. Ollivander. I have some suggestion from a friend for my wand after all three of them are done we can focus on my wand."

"Very well. Mr. Longbottom you are first."

"Gran will kill me Harry."

"It's my birthday gift to you. She will not say anything after that. Please big brother, will you not listen to us kids?" Harry said pouting. Natalie & Dylan laughed hysterically.

"Drop the act, Harry. Let's get this done Mr. Ollivander."

After a lot trial & error all three got their wand. Cherry & Unicorn Hair, 12 inch for Neville. Ashwood & Griffin Claw 11 inch for Natalie and Willow & Phoenix Feathers 11 ½ inch for Dylan.

"It is a powerful combination Miss MacDonald & Mr. Longbottom you will find your charms work improved now. Flexible & good for Charms. Mr. Reynold your wand is a powerful combination for healing charms. Now that it's done, Please Mr. Potter what you have for me?"

Harry placed the bead, wood, vial of his blood & a feather of his familiar. "I want my wand to have these components and a focus stone please."

Ollivander examined the component. "It seems you have read a bit about wandlore Mr. Potter." He placed a box in front of him. Harry moved around his hand over it & a black glass stuck to his hand.

"Obsidian. I should have known. This is going to be a powerhouse Mr. Potter. I don't know who had given you this wood & the bead but he is certainly your friend."

"Yes, He is." Harry said softly.

After 30mins Ollivander came back from his workshop with a wand which looked like a marvel. The moment Harry touched the wand he felt the warmth surrounding him. The others got a free light show which was nothing like others.

"Blood having both Phoenix tears & Basilisk venom, it is a miracle Mr Potter that you are still alive. Blood encased Obsidian Handle, Rudraksha with joined Moon phoenix & Fire phoenix feather, both pieces co-joined with One Face Rudraksha bead at the hilt. The Obsidian crystal is well known for storing magic, Rudraksh bead is known for amplification properties. Rudraksh wood is equivalent in power to Elder wood. Also they are the symbol of revolution. Great things indeed."

Harry nodded and paid Ollivander and left the shop. Harry called Dobby to take all their stuffs to Potter Castle and ordered him to prepare two rooms. Dobby was happy to comply. At the insistence of Neville, all left for Longbottom Hall. Contrary to popular belief Madam Dowager August Longbottom was not always strict. No doubt she was a formidable witch but she also had soft side. She was happy to learn that her boys are now together as they should and boiling in rage that someone manipulated her to neglect one of his grandsons. Harry pacified her, after the dinner Harry and company left for Potter Castle. Harry invited Neville to castle for dueling practice to which he promptly agreed.

The next rest of the month was uneventful. He guided his cousins in preparation of first year Hogwarts. He told them the ways of Potter. He explained them that they might be a target because of the connection to him but he will always protect him. No one ever doubted his words. And after seen him in action with the dueling dummies no sane man can doubt that. Neville changed in leaps and bounds during these days. Gone was the meek boy, now there stood a Longbottom along with a Potter. Two brothers were ready to give everyone hell.

The only downside was the lack of correspondence from his best friends. He didn't get a birthday greeting also. It's like they had forgotten him. Ron finally wrote to him on Aug 20, saying to join him for Quidditch World cup. Though Harry was interested but he could not leave his cousins behind, so he respectfully declined the invitation citing family works. He didn't even get reply back.

After a month of heavy exercise, all of them now had a nice physique & the due to the effect of Harry being the best flyer of Hogwarts, they all learned to fly and Play quidditch. Natalie was a natural, Neville improved heavily. Another summer and he will be ready to qualify to play for Gryffindors.

All three potter siblings maintained correspondence with younger Greengrass sister. She had a bubbly & refreshing attitude that always brought smile to Harry's face. He also started considering her as another sister. All of them including Neville had lessons with Gran Minerva & Gran Augusta. Minerva was astonished by Harry's improvement. He was almost at the OWL level both in theory & a bit ahead in practical. Augusta gave them the lessons about etiquettes & dueling. She was too happy with in Neville's confidence & attitude. She had bought many rare seeds as an apology gift. Neville was in heaven. Though all of them like Herbology, Dylan was more attached to it like Neville where as Natalie liked DADA, Charms & Transfiguration more like Harry.

The Potter Castle was in festive mode. All the elves were happy with extra work. Grandmother Dorea was happy that his grandson found a family. But the month passed soon. Soon all four of them were standing outside the platform to board the Hogwarts Express.

V

(o o)

( V )

...m.m...

 ** _AN:_**

 _This is the end of the second chapter. Next chapter is about the train journey back to Hogwarts & first month of the school, in addition with flashbacks of summer holidays from different POV's. _

_Thanks for reading._

 _Ulluka_


	3. The End of Holiday

**Chapter 3: The End of Holiday**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Nothing is mine of course; I am just a minion playing in the sandbox of the JKR._

 _Mind Speech/Foreign Language, **$Parsel Tongue$,**_

 _Enjoy the thrilling ride._

 _Ulluka_

 ** _The Summer of Others':_**

She was happy, ecstatic beyond the moon. She had never expected her exploration to book store alone was going to be so rewarding. She was not just a fan girl, she had admired his hero and she had every intention of knowing him first before showing her admiration. For the last 3 years her sister was constantly degrading her effort. She had tried to send letters to her hero but her owl didn't take it. She thought that the wards might be interfering. But when she met him, wow, he was indeed a prince. The way he casually explained his adventures & told her that the books are nothing but fictional stories, she was impressed. The final nail was the way he carried himself & apologized for the lack of contact that too in a proper pureblood custom, she was floored. He was nothing like hot headed Gryffindor, like her sister had described. He hadn't worn rags; He was an epitome of pureblood heir as he should be. Still no one believed Astoria, specifically his sister Daphne was most vocal against her saying this could not be possible. Astoria was waiting for the letters from her hero Harry Potter to shut them up.

She was not disappointed when a beautiful white moon phoenix landed besides her carrying the letter from Harry, Natalie & Dylan. Her sister was stunned. Harry & Co were asking about how the summer is going and some random stuff and also thanking her for considering them as friends. The last was from Dylan, which brought a slight blush in her cheeks. There were many questions in Astoria's mind and also with Greengrass family. Harry had also sent separate mail to her father, asking Lord Greengrass forgiveness for the delay in contacting him and re-enacting the alliance. He had wanted to earn the forgiveness of his allies before enacting the alliance. Her father was impressed. Daphne was amused. Astoria knew her sister was thinking how Harry Potter is going to change the political atmosphere of Britain. Astoria knew very well that she can't be like her sister, who has amazing political skills but she was not so dumb that she didn't understand the importance of a Lord Potter. She had exchanged a handful of letters with Harry & Co, she was highly impressed how downright parental can Harry Potter be from the stories of Natalie & Dylan. She was happy that she wouldn't have to play cold ice princess role like her sister, she will not only have allies but also friends unlike her sister. The first year was going to be eventful for Astoria and she was looking forward to it.

He had send invitation for world cup, but that git had declined it. How come someone can say no to Quidditch? The git should be thankful to him for inviting. He of course ignored his reply, and told his father that the git will be here but he has to pick him up. But the git straight faced said no to his father, sighting he had to spend time with his family for their protection. Definitely his family had threatened him, coward. It would be a lot late when Ron Weasley would know that it wasn't Harry Potter was not a coward when it comes to protect his family. And he would never know that it wasn't Harry who said no to Arthur Weasley but it was Dobby under glamour. Ron quickly forgot all about the git, had he hadn't the orders to befriend him, he wouldn't be near potter. It was nearly taxing for him to accompany him in his adventures where death looms like an old friend. He was tired of him but for the sake his future he had to be seen with him and he had to protect him from others ( _keep him ignorant of wizarding ways_ ). He had done a great job in it; Harry Potter was still a lost child in wizarding etiquettes. The youngest son of minor house Weasley was damn proud of himself; he had done a near Slytherin work from hides of Gryffindor. No one raised a question why Potter looked like a beggar when he was one of the wealthiest wizards of Britain; those who tried to befriend Potter were blocked at every point. For a boy who can only think from his stomach this was an incredible achievement. Ron Weasley was proud of himself and he had a good summer, little did he know that this will be one of his last good summers.

For the first time in 3 years she spent her holiday in Britain, no out of the country trips or vacation plans, a good old plane London summer. She had a frightening intelligence so naturally she was bullied in school, but she was not someone who was going to endure this bullying. She used her intelligence not only in class but outside also. Many of her tormentors got implicated in situations which were both embarrassing and insulting. No one can point finger to her, but everyone knew bullying her meant a trip to headmistress's office for something you might have or haven't done. She was excited when she knew she was a witch; she knew she was different but never expected magic to be real. After entering this new world, she tried to impress everyone by answering questions in class, sprouting off information whenever possible. It had worked before so she expected to work again. But in magical it takes a lot to impress someone, the only exception is power & bloodline which can give you a breathing period to make your own reputation, or else you have to fight an uphill battle to get recognized. Power is addictive and she had a taste of it. She knew how exceptional she felt when kids who bullied her feared her name. But now she had no idea how to build up her reputation. The bullying started again. The way to attain power came in the Halloween when Harry Potter & Ron Weasley saved her from troll. The subsequent adventures made the trio as Golden Trio, she became a powerful figure.

Hermione Granger always reminded the fellow members of trio about her intelligence. Her bossiness, nagging made her an important figure, brightest witch of her generation. Knowledge was power, so she tried to horde it. She had gone through the history all magical families she had in contact with from Longbottoms to Grengrasses, from Weasleys to Malfoys, she had read every available history of them from library. The only family he could not get her hands was Potters. Even she got history of Blacks, the family who was as black as their name suggests, possible cadet lines of Slytherin & Le-Fay. But Potters are a secretive lot, the only thing he got from recent history is a title that's it no history behind how he got it. Charles Potter, The butcher of Walpurgis. The potter family was full of wizards & witches who were pioneer in their fields but no one had guts to write about them, everyone feared the family, but no one knew how it came to in effect. It was like Potter family was like the baba-yaga or boogey-man of Britain. Hermione was intrigued by it. She had ideas to turn around the Magical world from medieval times to modern world. A little learning is a dangerous thing; apparently the brightest witch had forgotten this, thinking herself as superior she forgot the magical theory text which explained magic as sentient. For her it was illogical, how ironic is that. Some words can lift a feather but an energy form can't have its own brain.

Hermione had accepted the invitation of Weasley family for Quidditch world cup. She was disappointed to know that Harry had not come but she forgot his presence conveniently. No extra letter was sent to him requesting to join them. It would be too late when she would know how much big mistake that was. There will always be a bigger fish than you, that's how life works. She was about to get introduced to that theory of life.

None of the student of Hogwarts had summer like Neville, Natalie & Dylan. Three of them got a brother who will die for them and protect them from everything. He was ready to be the shield for their family. For orphan like Natalie & Dylan he was an angel looking over them. They vowed never to disappoint him. Harry taught both of them what to expect in Hogwarts. They all listened to the stories & lessons from Charles & Dorea Potter. Neville also got a boost in his confidence. All four of them spent their time studying, flying, duelling and in greenhouses. Both Natalie & Dylan were naturals, Neville also got over his fear and became decent on brooms. But no one was close to Harry on broom. He was a demon.

Natalie & Dylan got new friend in Astoria. They kept her up-to-date with their studies. All of them visited Muggle London also. They shared the pleasure of movies, theme park and the roller coaster ride was the highlight for Harry. Neville was amazed with muggle technology. Harry had gifted each of them a crystal studded bracelet which can act as the communication device. Not only they learnt about the history of potters & blacks, they also learnt how to behave like them, how to make an impact on somebody from the first meeting. Their daily routine was exercise, study, history lesson, duelling, etiquette, and then story of Harry Potter. Unknowingly by recounting his life in front of an audience helped Harry to make peace with his past. The first time Augusta Longbottom heard his life before Hogwarts, it took all of them to stop her from cursing Dumbledore & Durselys. Harry had a plan, he was not going to bring justice to his so called protectors, and he was going to utterly destroy them.

Everyone called her as strange; of course a seer is always strange. But she can feel the change in the wind. The meeting with the stranger, the nexus point which not only changed the path of one young wizard but also the future of the magical world. She saw glimpse of better future. Yes, Luna Lovegood was happy and excited for the upcoming year which was not going to be like previous three years.

The moment Harry Potter left Gringotts, The senior account manager Crow, Barchoke put his head inside the mountains of paper works. He could feel in his spine that how important the wizard is. He called HookClaw, the beast renderer of Gringotts to watch the memory left by Heir Potter. Both were amazed by the bravery of a 12 year old wizard. The 70 feet King of serpent was going to fetch a nice sum for House Potter. He scheduled the rendering with HookClaw for next week and informed Professor MacGonagall. The importance of the next week was Supreme Mugwump was not in Britain, who had left for Germany for meeting of ICW. Another element which caught his eyes was the diary; a simple memory cannot inflict such damage on someone. He had to be sure of it, before suggesting anything back to Heir Potter. He had scheduled a meeting with the head of their curse breaking team to be sure of what exactly was the cursed item. Both Goblins didn't bat their eyes when Harry Potter had drawn the Sword of Ragnuk or commonly known by wizards as Sword of Gryffindor from the founder's hat. By doing so and killing the Basilisk with it, Heir Potter has claimed the sword but they have to notify King Ragnok about this development. Godric Gryffindor was champion of all magical beings that's why Goblin king Ragnuk the great had gifted him the sword which had properties like the fabled Excalibur. It can only be held by one who is really worthy of it. King Ragnok had to be notified of new Champion of magic.

He had arranged everything for the meeting with Heir Potter, from the account details to property details. He sent for a meeting after he was ready with everything, he wasn't surprised when Heir Longbottom, Evans & Miss MacDonald accompanied Heir Potter.

"Wealth & Honour Master Barchoke."

"Wealth & Honour Heir Potter. I have prepared all the necessary documents, shall we proceed?" Replied Barchoke. Harry nodded and followed Barchoke to the conference room.

"Please call me Harry. Master Barchoke. Can you please let me know how my finances are?" Harry asked politely.

"Of course Harry, Please call me Barchoke." Then he proceeded to give him the overview of the liquid asset status of House Potter. He also included the properties of Potter family, which was spread across the globe. Due to the ruling of Wizengamot, Potter vault was sealed hence there were no new investments for last 14 years. The already invested assets were returning a nice return.

"Barchoke, is there any restriction on investing in muggle world?"

"There are no restriction per say, but we have to create proper identification of the client in muggle world before investing. House Potter is one such family which has iron clad identification in muggle world even though they haven't yet invested money there." Barchoke replied.

"Please start investing money there also, make a diversified profile so that we will be having a secure portfolio, along with that please increase your commission by 2%. How much we are expecting from the sale of the Basilisk?"

"There are two ways we can handle the sale. One you can sale the Basilisk to Gringotts and we will distribute it to the retail market or you can directly deal with retail market. The second option though will give a margin of 15% more return but the process will take more than 10 years to earn that value. As per the first option we can expect a minimum of 3.5-4 million galleons." Barchoke gave his reply in a monotonous tone.

"Go with the first option. Arrange the following distribution of money, 12% to family of Myrtle Warren, and 10% to Rubeus Hagrid. Then I want you to create a trust for Werewolves, put 38% in it. Also please approach Remus Lupin to spearhead it. Don't reveal you are working on behalf of me. The island that you have mentioned I assume is unplottable?" Barchoke nodded. "Then put advertisement in Daily Prophet, WNN and other foreign medias, we are going to provide them housing, free wolfs bane, education. They will live in the island primarily while they can leave the island anytime they want but they have to be back for full moons. Hire muggle born potion master for making wolfs bane. Hire muggleborns & Half bloods who don't have any bigotry for the education of were-children. Set up farms for them to work and sell the items in muggle market. Hire squibs for handling the muggle part of the business. I know goblins are accomplished architects, so I would suggest hiring a team of goblins for making establishment for weres. Also hire a team of house elves to speed up the work." Harry laid out his plans. He was appalled to see the treatment of squibs & werewolves by the wizards. He wanted to help them and also make some profit out of it. "Also if possible try to farm rare magical herbs & animals, So that we can contribute to our alliance." Greengrass family was the premier businessman dealing with potion ingredients which is a lucrative market but they didn't have their own production unit. By producing exotic magical plant & animal parts Harry would be able to contribute to the alliance along with making a fair amount of profit.

Barchoke took notes diligently. "If I hadn't known better, I would have said you have some goblin blood in you Harry. It's a brilliant plan; I will make sure that it returns profit."

"Barchoke is there any magical orphanage in Britain?"

"No, Harry. Magical orphanage is rare. Only a few are there in total Europe and those are in deplorable condition." Barchoke replied sadly

"Then please put the rest money in to making magical orphanage. Hire a team of goblins & house elves to make the building which should have all the essential facilities along with top grade wards which should rival Hogwarts & Gringotts. I want them safe. Then prepare a team of muggleborns, squibs, goblins & house elves to comb the country for magical orphans. I want them to know about their magical roots, so please perform a heritage test. Hire squibs & house elves to take care of them. Hire muggleborns to educate the children both in muggle & wizarding ways." Harry also had plans to decrease the monopolization in magical world but it will take some time to achieve them. "Also divide the funds of these two trusts in to two different accounts, investment & current account. Invest the money in both Muggle & Magical world to ensure proper return, so that in time trust will be independent of any financial troubles."

Barchoke was impressed with the plans of Heir Potter. "It will be done as you have suggested Harry."

"Thank you Barchoke. Please target to complete all the preparations so that by Christmas the trusts will be up and running and filled with residents also. Now can you bring the heir ring for Evans & Potter family?" Natalie was from a cadet line of potters which was squibbed out. The same was for Dylan. Unfortunately both of their parents died during the Brighton Hotel bombing. Harry was protective of his family, so he wanted to give them every possible protection that is possible from his part. Barchoke brought the rings for the young heirs.

"Harry, do you have any training in duels?" Barchoke asked suddenly.

"Yes. I have a little knowledge of duels"

"Only a little, brother? Then what was that today morning when you decimated the five dummies which was set at their max setting?" Neville snorted.

"In that case, I have a proposition to make. Will you be agreeable to duel with some of our curse breakers and if they find you competitive enough them can you represent us in a small championship in France?"

Harry looked towards his family. Everyone had only one response, Go and destroy them. It will be later in that month he will know that the championship was not that small.

Fleur Delacour, daughter of Alain Delacour, head of French Auror department and Appoline Delacour was excited for the World Duelling championship. It will be her only chance to compete in U17 category. She was confident of her skills and proud of her veela ancestry. She had only one friend Amie Beaucourt who was also participating in the championship. Every girl was jealous of her veela traits and every boy succumbed to her allure. To find someone who can resist veela allure was really difficult task. True loves path never was simple.

The championship was for 5 days (Aug 23 to Aug 28) and set in the same time of quidditch world cup. Her whole family was there to support her. Her sister Gabrielle was excited and cheering wildly for her. She had won her first round and was sitting with her family to watch others performance. Then she saw a messy haired boy walking down towards the arena and when the name was announced whole stadium was silent in shock whereas three young kids were cheering wildly, "Harry! Harry! Harry! Go get them brother!"

Harry didn't plan to attend the championship but after trouncing the curse breakers he could not say no to Barchoke. He had won four duels out of five, and the last one was a narrow miss. He was not gracious with his styles but he was fast and had power in spades which helped him to dodge and attack faster.

The announcer declared, "Now for the last duel of today, from China Xi Ping and representing Gringotts Britain Harry Potter." Harry blocked the external sounds. They both bowed to each other.

"Begin."

Harry waited for the first attack.

" _Expelliarmus"_

Harry had honed his silent casting over the month and having a full mindscape empowered occlumency helped him to master it. Still he did not have ability cast every spell silently.

" _Langlock. Impimendita. Stupefy. Flippendo. Expelliarmus"_ It was his simplest spell chain and most practiced one. Opponent was able to dodge first one, shielded the second but third curse tore the shield like paper. By the time Harry completed the spell chain he won. His opponent neither had expected the raw power from Harry nor the high speed of the casting.

Fleur was impressed. Xi Ping was one of best duellist in his age range and two years older than the fabled boy who lived but Harry Potter didn't give him a chance to comeback. Though it was a short duel but the way Harry Potter casted his spells with utmost precision and full of power, it amazed her. She tried to find him after the duels and when she found him she was able to see another side of The-Boy-Who-Lived.

After the duel Harry left the podium along with Natalie, Dylan, Neville. They were alone to participate in championship without any chaperone as both Augusta & Minerva were busy with their Wizengamot & School work respectively and also both of them believed the group to be responsible enough. Along with that the group had a security team of Goblins as bodyguards. They had planned to dine out at a muggle restaurant which was near the lodging provide for the participants and their families. Coincidentally that was the same restaurant Delacour family selected for their dinner. The moment Gabrielle saw Harry, she ran towards him for an autograph. Harry was bit uncomfortable but how can he say no to a bubbly 8 yrs old. He smiled and gave an autograph which was effectively his first one.

" _Gabby! Wait."_ "Sorry, Monsieur Potter, my little sister is bit more hyper active today" Fleur apologized.

"No Problem Ma'am. I can understand. I have a bunch to look after." Harry mused and the chorus of "hey, we are not bad" came from his siblings. "I am afraid; I didn't get the pleasure of knowing your name." Harry asked elegantly.

"Fleur Delacour." Harry kissed the knuckles of the ethereal beauty named as Fleur. "Let me introduce my family monsieur potter, my papa Alain Delacour, maman Appoline Delacour and the bundle of problem on your side is Gabrielle."

Harry shook hands with the family. "Hello Sir, Ma'am. I am Harry Potter. This is my family. Natalie MacDonald, Dylan Reynolds & Neville Longbottom."

After the introduction was finished, both families sat down for the dinner. The discussions continued on how Harry had such a wonderful family when it is reported that he was the last of the Potters. The Delacours were amazed with the manners & humour of Harry's siblings. The difference in story book Harry Potter and real Harry Potter didn't bring any change in hero worship of Gabrielle but it impacted Fleur deeply. During the course of five days both families became fast friends. The deep insights of Harry in current political state of not only Britain but also Europe as whole amazed Alain.

"Ladies & Gentlemen. Welcome to the finals of the World Duelling Championship. On my left is Mademoiselle Fleur Delacour and on my right is Mister Harry Potter. Both are proficient in their own crafts. So let's begin." Both Harry & Fleur were facing each other on the finals. Fleur was on her own zone during the duels; her duels were some of the finest with excellent use of Charms & Runes. Harry had severely underestimated his talents, after clocking 8 hrs daily in the duelling room for last two months that too against multiple components had made his dodging superb. The spell knowledge from Astika & passive knowledge from the dark residue of his scar had increased his spell repertoire.

" _Expelliarmus"_

 _"Depulso. Offendo."_

" _Aguamenti. Glacicus."_

 _"Igins Ferma. Ventus Maxima."_ Harry vaporised the water to steam and repelled back towards Fleur.

 _"Pavo. Oppungo."_ Harry conjured a flock of peacocks which both blocked the blasting curse from Fleur and continued surrounding her. She was forced to vanish them first which gave Harry an edge.

" _Locomotor Mortis. Incarcerous. Petrificus Totals. Stupefy. Expelliarmus."_

" _Protego Maxima."_ Fleur was able to shield the curses but it was starting to tire her. The duel had already become the longest duel of the season; both the opponents were not giving each other an inch.

Harry weaved the illusion finally, he was not yet proficient in it but was passable in his attempts but his attempt to make basilisk was absolutely brilliant. That image had burned in his mind so the final illusion was absolutely terrifying, even the audiences grasped at the sight of the king of the serpent. Fleur froze a bit which was the deciding factor.

" _Petrificus Totals. Stupefy. Expelliarmus." Harry finished the duel and the illusion._

"What an absolute entertainment it was! Brilliant show of power and finesse. And our winner is Harry Potter." The cheer was thunderous.

It had been too late when the news reached Britain that their fabled, most loved & hated the-boy-who-lived had won the duelling championship. It was the day before the start of the new term when supreme mugwump Albus Dumbledore returned from his annual ICW visit. He was worried when he saw the mails from Molly Weasley that Harry didn't visit burrow at all. He was about to ignore it thinking Harry had to stay there for his own good and more time spent with his relatives are not so bad for his goals but his eyes fell on the Daily Prophet, he spewed his drinks.

 ** _The-Boy-Who-Lived is now The-Boy-Who-Destroyed-Duellists_**

 _Report by Rita Skeeter_

Our own beloved boy-who-lived have competed in World Dueling Championship in U17 category. After an absolute brilliant performance he defeated Fleur Delacour, daughter of Alain Delacour, Head of the French Auror Department and also a veela. It was heartwarming to see our hero didn't fall for the allures of veela. But the question remains why our hero fought under banner of Gringotts not as champion of Hogwarts? Why our beloved headmaster allowed this travesty?

From what we have gathered from his classmates, Mr. Potter is not even a bright student. How come an average student won the best dueler title? Has the standard of other wizards been doped so drastically or simply Mr. Potter was hiding his intelligence. Also it is rumored Harry Potter had conjured a basilisk as his showdown, is it a good sign for the future?

 _More Report on Duels of Championship – Page 3_

 _More Report on Harry Potter – Page 5_

 _More Report on Albus Dumbledore – Page 7_

Albus Dumbledore was furious. He could see his plans failing miserably. In a fit of rage he tried to apparate to home of Harry Potter, but he could not. He couldn't able to remember where it was. After trying multiple times, in desperation he flooed to burrow.

Harry wasn't a fool, competing under Gringotts banner wasn't a charity. It had served him two fold. He had made a deal with Goblins that if he had reached finals irrespective of result, he will need a small thing to be done. He knew Durselys are a security risk, he might have disliked them but he didn't want them to die in cross fire of magical war. He wanted to have them a life without any connection to him or magical world. He had suggested creating new identity for the family. He suggested buying the Private Drive house from them put it under fidelius so that in future he will be able to use it while venturing in to muggle world, also any link to his muggle roots will be forgotten from everyone who knew about it. So effectively no one will know where he is. The Potter Castle was under the war wards & unplottable, the wards were more effective than simple fidelius. So he was secure while residing in the castle and no one can remember where his aunt's house is, giving him a diversion and perfect security.

The day after Harry won the Semi Finals, the goblins created alias for Durselys and obliviated them of any memory related to Harry Potter & Magical world. After a hour later family of MacClane, John MacClane, Lucy MacClaine and Jack MacClane landed in USA via goblin port-key. The Senior MacClane joined a new drilling company oblivious of his relation to magic.

This was not the only event that had happened during his absence. Minerva MacGonagall had the complete authority over Hogwarts as Deputy Headmistress in absence of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, of which she had taken the full advantage. During that time period she arranged the Goblin Beast rendering team to recover the Basilisk. Harry had given them a recording crystal with Parsel tongue passwords which will self destruct in a week before leaving for the championship. It will be late

"Molly, Can I come in?"

"Of course. Albus please come in."

"Thank you Molly. Have you heard anything from Harry?" Dumbledore had his grandfather persona on.

"No. Albus. He declined to join the kids for world cup. Has anything happened to him?" Molly asked worriedly.

"I guess you have not seen Prophet till now." Dumbledore replied in grave tone. "Can you please call Ron & Hermione I want to ask them whether they are in contact with Harry or not?"

"Ron, Hermione. Come down?" Molly shrieked. Simultaneously she searched for the Prophet. Just as she opened the prophet, Ron & Hermione came down at the same time. The first thing they say was the headline of Prophet.

"How the hell this happened?" All three of them screeched. Ron & Hermione said their greetings to the Headmaster when they saw him sitting on the couch.

"Did you know anything about this Ron, Hermione?" Molly asked in a loud voice.

"No, Mom. This is impossible. Harry doesn't have any idea about dueling."

"Ron is correct Mrs. Weasley. Harry may be one of the powerful students but he is neither studious nor hardworking. This must be a mistake, who knows what lie Prophet has printed. And this photo doesn't exactly look like Harry. We have not had any contact with him except the quidditch invitation. Can't you ask him?" Hermione said in one breath.

"You might be correct Miss Granger, but I don't think Prophet can make this humongous mistake. I can't remember where Harry lives. I think someone has put his home under fidelius. I guess we have to wait for start of the term to get the news of Harry. Good Bye Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger. Thank you Molly for the tea."

Though Ron didn't say anything, but he was fuming inside. How can the git do this? How was he able to win the duels? His rage addled brain totally forgot he was discussing about the same boy who had defeated troll, basilisk and dementor. The only thing he could think of was that with money you can buy anything, the fame glory and he was raged that he didn't get any of those even if he had joined him in his adventures. He was livid in anger.

The same trains of thoughts were running in minds of Hermione Granger. How come Harry had achieved that? Was their friendship a lie? Was he acting like she was? How come he has changed so much over a summer? Had Harry fallen for Dark Arts? She was worried about her future.

Albus Dumbledore had no alternatives now. He can't contact Remus or Sirius as both are very fond of Harry and will not help him if they know that he had lost contact with their only link to their friends. Potters not only were secretive lots but also had very good relationship goblins. Had they been able to get the Potter will to execute, they would have followed it to the last point and Albus Dumbledore's plan didn't allow that. That's why he sealed the will and appointed himself as Harry Potter's magical guardian. By doing this, he had hoped to gain access to illustrious Potter fortune. But Goblins didn't recognize him as guardian of the last Potter and denied him access. Due to some ancient treaty with Goblins which predated Ministry, only those who are mentioned in Potter wills can be guardian of the underage Potter children.

Goblins never trusted Albus Dumbledore, after he tried to access the Potter vaults. He was sure he will not get any information regarding Harry Potter. So he waited for the Hogwarts Express to arrive at Hogsmeade.

The Potter siblings & Longbottom heir stepped through the barrier. The first sight of the Cherry Red train captivated the first years. All four of them were dressed as their station demanded. Gone was the ragged meek boy, at his place stood Potter Heir and his gorgeous familiar sat on one of his shoulder. If anyone would have seen the arms of Potter heir they would notice two distinct tattoos. The eggs he had chosen hatched and both the animals bonded with him. They were currently in their tattoo form. Harry had asked Hedwig, Can she be tattoo form, which hurt the vain bird. Another reason both the bonded animals were in tattoo form was that they were considered as most dangerous beast by wizards, Scylla was Albino Basilisk, and Smaug was Hungarian Horntail. Harry dotted on them.

All of them chose a compartment at the end of the train and were waiting for their friends. Little did they know that their meeting will not go as expected! The Weasleys boarded the train just it was about to leave. All the Weasleys searched for Harry fanatically. But it was Fred & George who found him fast.

"Hey Harry! Congratulations for the Championship. We missed you at the World Cup."

"Hey Fred. George. Thank you. Meet my cousins, Dylan & Natalie."

"Uncle Fred. Uncle George. It is an absolute pleasure to meet you, Oh Pranking Deities." Both of them said simultaneously. Everyone laughed uncontrollably.

"They got us good, Gred."

"Absolutely Forge. It is a pleasure knowing you kids. A warning Harry, Our younger siblings are not happy as us. Ah here they come. It's time for us to go then." The twins left singing a tune.

"Hey Mate. Hey Hermione. Hello Ginny." Harry greeted the trio.

"Are we? Are we really friends Harry? What kind of friends decline invite to world cup and goes to championship without saying anything?" The anger that Ron has built up over the two days burst.

"I was under Goblin contract Ron. I was prohibited to tell anyone before the participation and besides it was a spur of the moment." Harry tried to salvage their friendship. He had a niggling feeling that their friendship was based on a lie but still he was hopeful that everything will be normal soon.

"Lies. How can you win the tournament? You don't have any skills, you just a worthless, attention seeking brat. How much you spent to win the title git?" The venom continued to spew. Neville, Dylan, Natalie were stunned to hear this. All of them knew Ron was the first friend of Harry. They knew it's going to hurt Harry so much. Harry was more stunned with Hermione. He knew Ron had a jealous tendency but He had expected Hermione to be different. Her silence was almost saying the same words as Ron. Harry enforced his occlumency shields.

"Is that so Ron? Hermione do you think the same?" Harry asked in an indifferent cold voice.

"Harry, No one can be that good in one summer." Neville snorted but didn't say anything as the gaze of cold green eyes fell on him. "You have to admit there is something wrong with this or you have chosen Dark Arts? Please tell me you have not done that. And where were you during the summers? Professor Dumbledore was worried about you. You didn't even tell him about it. We are your friends Harry, you should tell us everything. And who are these students you are sitting with?"

"Dark Arts, really Hermione?" Harry was stunned but composed himself. "Where I was during summer is not anyone's business. Are you telling everything to Headmaster? Are you telling everything to your friends? Everything that you have done before Hogwarts, during Hogwarts? Did you notify Headmaster when you left for France? What about the Time Turner, did you tell your friends right away? Does Ron know it?" Ron was stumped. He had no idea what Harry was asking, but he was still red from the boiling anger. "I guess according to you, I have to bare my secrets where as you are entitled to your. Thanks for showing your definition of friends Miss Granger. I will definitely remember this? And by the way they are my Cousins, Dylan & Natalie. Kids they were the other two wheels of the trio." The sarcasm was dropping like water.

"When did you have cousins? You are the last one of your family? I have studied your family history there were no one else." Hermione blurted out.

"How nice of you to do that Miss Granger! I guess that information was still your secret, despite of knowing that I barely knew of my family. Friends Indeed! Thank you for gracing us with your presence Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, Miss Weasley. Please leave before I have to demonstrate why I am the Dueling Champion." It was not a rant. That's what made it dangerous. Harry delivered the monologue in a cold voice which can freeze the steam in an instant.

Ron was about to start another rant but Hermione & Ginny dragged him out the compartment.

"Nicely Done. Effective and about time. Heir Potter." A smooth voice said behind them.

Natalie & Dylan were comforting his brother. After listening the unknown voice all of them sprang to action with wand in hand.

"We mean you no harm Heir Potter. No need to start demonstrating your skills, unlike others we have faith on the World Dueling Council." Tracy Davies replied.

"Heiress Greengrass. Miss Davies. Miss Greengrass. Apologies. You just caught us in a bad time. Please allow us to host you for rest of the journey."

Astoria, Daphne, Tracy joined Harry and Co. Harry didn't want any further disturbances, so he weaved his wand and placed his most secure privacy wards over the compartment door. The rest of the journey was uneventful. They did some small talks, Tracy asked them how come in two months Harry was able to change so much, the only answer she got was lots & lots of practice which brought laughter to everyone.

After reaching Hogsmeade, Natalie & Dylan left with Hagrid. Harry & Neville joined Tracy & Daphne in one carriage. The storm was in the wind. The moment Harry stepped inside Hogwarts, Hogwarts brightened acknowledging her Lord. Hogwarts was about to change.

V

(o o)

( V )

...m.m...

 ** _AN:_**

 _This is the end of the third chapter. Thanks for your valuable reviews. I have tried to make it as error free as possible._

 _Thanks for reading._

 _Ulluka_


End file.
